moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Inwazja cz. 25
Metropolia - Z tego co wiem, moja rodzina była kiedyś bardzo bogata i poważana, ale nie pamiętam tych czasów.- opowiadał Heinrich- Legendy mówiły, że swoje bogactwa zawdzięcza skarbom zrabowanym ze skrytek Czarnobrodego po jego śmierci, nie mnie jest jednak do tego dochodzić. Era świetlności mojego rodu skończyła się z chwilą, gdy Rosjanie przeszli prze Odrę. Cały nasz dobytek, wszystko co miała nasza rodzina, przepadło. Z naszą rodziną zrobili to co z większością innych w całym państwie. Większość mężczyzn albo rozstrzelano, albo wywieziono na Sybir. Kobiety...no cóż....byłeś, wiesz. Podobno moja matka bardzo się spodobała jednemu z oficerów sowieckich, a skutkiem tej sympatii jestem ja. - Przejdź do sedna.- powiedział/a Przemek/Strange. - No dobrze. W dużym skrócie, gdy miałem 19 lat zwerbowało mnie KGB. Przez kilka lat robiłem normalną, papierkową robotę, ale wszystko się zmieniło gdy mnie i mojego towarzysza, Gleefula, wysłano na specjalną misję. Zimna Wojna trwała w najlepsze a my musieliśmy znaleźć nowe miejsca, których zajęcie wzmocniło by nasz potencjał. Spojrzenie partyjnych towarzyszy padło na ten rejon. Wysłano więc nas tutaj, byśmy zbadali sytuację. Mówili nam że nigdy nie uwierzymy w to co tutaj zobaczymy, ale to co tutaj się znajdowało, było...nie wiem nawet jak to ubrać w słowa. Niezwykłe? Porażające? Badaliśmy cały rejon, niejednokrotnie narażając życie. W końcu ja udałem się w miejsce, gdzie się teraz znajdujemy. Metropolię. Głupi chciałem zbadać anomalie czasoprzestrzenne. Skończyło się na tym, że utknąłem pomiędzy wymiarami. Przez jakieś 30 lat, nic tylko oglądanie jak ten i setki innych światów się zmieniają, idą naprzód. Oprócz tego widziałem oczywiście jak odmieńcy zabijają ludzi. Rzezie gorsze i straszliwsze niż te, o ktorych opowiadała mi matka. Więc gdy tylko wyszedłem z anomali, postanowiłem zatroszczyć się o ludzkość. Studiowałem więc twoją historię i dzięki temu zdołałem opanować cały ten bałagan. Oto moja historia. Nastała grobowa cisza. Przemek patrzył oczami Strange na Heinricha i odczytywał mimikę jego twarzy. - Wciąz próbujesz mi wcisnąć jakieś gówno.- powiedział Przemek. Miał zamiar wstać i rzucić się na przywódce Federacji ale coś go powstrzymywało. Gdy chciał wstać, na ciele Strange zaczeły pojawiać się i świecić różne znaki- Duchowy kaftan bezpieczeństwa?! - Kazałem Glori napisać te wzory, gdy złapała ciało Strange- powiedział Heinrich po czym uderzył opętane ciało piratki- Masz mnie za idiotę? Wiedziałem że za wszelką cenę będziesz próbował ją chronić! Kiedyś byłeś wielkim wojownikiem ludzkości, ale zmieniłeś się! Zacząłeś sprzymierzać się z tymi stworami, wiele z nich zawdzięcza swoje plugawe istnienie tobie! Moja historia jest prawdziwa, ale co najwyżej w połowie. Nie wspomniałem oczywiście, skąd mam dziennik swojego pra-pradziadka. Nie jest to zbyt ważne, dużo ważniejsze jest to, co w nim znalazłem. Ostatnią misję w jakiej "Zemsta Królowej Anny" brała udział pod banderą brytyjską. Ale ty ją znasz, byłeś prawą ręką Czarnobrodego, a Fryderyk Heinrich nie byłby w stanie opisać tej misji, gdyby nie ty. - Zamknij ryj! - Hehehehe...boisz się że cię usłyszy? Mozesz kontrolować Panienkę Strange, ale echo naszych rozmów nadal do niej dochodzi. Więc z tym większą przyjemnością o tym opowiem. Ile miała lat gdy atakowaliście Nighctore? Cztery, pięć? Walczyliście wtedy ze wspólnotą zrzeszającą najróżniejszych nie-ludzi. Jednak przez twoją nieudolność, potwory porwały małą córeczkę Czarnobrodego. Choć może miałeś nadzieję że to zrobią? Nigdy nie lubiłeś syren... - Jeszcze jedno słowo! - Potworom była potrzebna żywa, ludzka istota by uruchomić pewne narzędzie. Zegar Niekończoności, urządzenie które pobierało duszę ofiary, a potem niszczyło wszystkich przedstawicieli jego gatunku. Durnie jednak nie wiedzieli, że mała Noelle nie jest człowiekiem, a syreną. Gdyby udało im się połączyć ją z Zegarem, skazali by się na samozagładę. Był jednak jeden szkopół- Zegar zabrałby życie Strange. Uratowaliście ją i zapobiegliście temu, ale urządzenie zapamiętało Noelle jako swoją ofiarę. Panienka Strange, osoba której poświęcenie sprawi, ze nie-ludzie znikną na zawsze, ta właśnie sprawa stała się podstawą istnienia państwa. Tak wielu dowódców, przywódców miast do nas dołączało, gdy tylko mówiłem im o tym i popierałem to dowodami. - Potrzebna jest dusza Strange. To oznacza, że jedynę co muszę zrobić, to stąd nie wychodzić. - Tego się obawiałem. taka ewentualność nie wchodzi w grę.- powiedział Heinrich po czym wyjął różaniec i przystawił do czoła Strange- Quid ergo vultis ut faciam sonant sapienter, o irrumabo, mater mea cum brassica!! Przemek poczuł, jak coś rozrywa jego duszę. Jak coś łapie całe jego jestectwo i przewraca je na najróżniejsze strony. Znał to uczucie. - Jesteś Egzorcystą!!- zakrzyknął przerażony Przemek. Mimo że głos wychodził z ust Strange, głos zdecydowanie należał do niego. - Quid ergo vultis ut faciam sonant sapienter, o irrumabo, mater mea cum brassica!! ''Quid ergo vultis ut faciam sonant sapienter, o irrumabo, mater mea cum brassica!!'' Szereg zaklęć w okńcu zmusił duszę Przemka, by ta wyszła z ciała Strange. Heinrich zabrał różaniec z czoła nieprzytomnej piratki i uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. - Już wkrótce to wszystko się skończy.- powiedział sam do siebie. '''Zaświaty Przemek otworzył oczy. No może nie do końca, w zaświatach nie robisz nic. Twoje ruchy odzwierciedla twoja wyobraźnia, podobnie jak to co widzisz. W zaświatach każdy widzi siebie i otoczenie inaczej. Przemek na przykład widział siebie leżącego na czystej podłodze a tuż nad sobą miał dwóch Aniołów, calujących do niego z muszkietów. - Patrzcie kto znowu kopnął w kalendarz.- powiedział jeden. - Może to nam uda się go złapać.- powiedział drugi- Łapy do góry. Przemek, będący w formie duchowej, spojrzał gniewnie na Aniołów. - Z drogi.- powiedział. - Sądzisz że możesz nam grozić?!- zakrzyknął Anioł- Mamy spluwy i przewagę liczebną. Niby niewielką ale... Anioł nie dokończył. Przemek przeciął go swoją dłonią na pół po czym pożarł jego duszę. Nim drugi Anioł się zorientował, to samo spotkało jego. - Nie mam czasu na pierd#lenie!- zakrzyknął Przemek, po czym się skupił. Po chwili obraz pustego korytarza zastąpił obraz pokoju z tysiącami drzwi. Każde z drzwi miało inny napis: Warszawa, Nowy Jork, Kabul, burdel i setki innych. Przemek przechodził obok nich wszystkich, szukając tych właściwych. W końcu je znalazł. - Metropolia.- powiedział sam do siebie- Nie będę grymasił. Mogę się odrodzić jako członek jakiejkolwiek rodziny. To i tak tylko tymczasowe. Chwilę później, Przemek przeszedł przez drzwi. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures